Halloween Tricks
by meathead
Summary: It's Halloween, and the guys are going out. But, why does Mike's costume seem a little too real? Guest starring Samantha from the Family Saga.Oneshot


* * * * * Disclaimer * * * * * *

I do not own the TMNT, for if I did, I would lock them in my basement and keep them there for my own amusement! HAHAHAHAHA! *Ahem* Anyway......this is just a little something I did on one of my up-until-three-in-the-morning-nights. Just a little Halloween humor...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
  


_The axe came swinging down on the door once more. The screaming could be heard more clearly now. He once again hit the door and more wood flew onto the floor. Her screaming was making him go crazy; all he wanted to do was talk. As the hole in the door became wide _

_enough, he poked his head through, and smiled at his wife. She stared at him in terror; her eyes were wide with fear._

_HERE'S JOHNNY!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Mike screamed as he covered his eyes, but still peeked at the TV through his fingers. "Man, Jack Nicholson gets scarier every time I watch this."

Raph sat next to Mike on the couch and looked at his brother in disgust. " Mikey, we've seen The Shining a million times! It's on every Halloween. We watch it EVERY YEAR!"

Mike removed his hands, only to pull up the blanket that was on his lap over his head. "It's possible, dude."

Raph then threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Chicken."

Just then, Don appeared behind them. "Hey guys! What do you think?" Raph turned around and leaned over the couch. Don was in his Halloween costume. He had on a medieval outfit, complete with a brown cape, a long bow, and a quiver full of arrows. On his head was a long blond wig.

"Nice tights." Raph whistled.

"Thanks. I'm been working out my calves." Don smiled as he stuck out a leg.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Raph scratched his head.

Don's jaw dropped. " I spent hours on this and you can't tell who I am!"

Mike then turn around and pulled the blanket down. " I know! You're Robin Hood!"

"Ugh!" Don rolled his eyes and almost fell over. "No!"

Raph thought for a second. " Oh, I know! He's the other Robin Hood. From that Men In Tights movie."

"Yeah, that movie was funny!" Mike laughed.

"No!!!!" Don screamed. Leo popped out from the hallway and stood beside Don. 

"Hey! Nice costume Donnie!" Leo nodded and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Okay, see! Leo knows who I am!"

"But, didn't you dress up as Robin Hood a few years ago?" 

"AHHHHH!" Don screamed again and placed his hands over his face. "I'm Legolas from the Lord Of The Rings!"

"That was my next guess." Mike whispered loudly to Raph. Raph threw more popcorn at his brother's face and turned back to the movie. A sudden knock on the lair door made Raph jump, causing Mike to laugh and point at him.

"Now who's the chicken?" Mike giggled. Raph raised his fist and Mike quickly left the couch. Leo laughed then turned to answer the door. As he opened it, a small figure stood on the doorstep, covered in a white sheet complete with eye holes. The figure raised its arms to Leo.

"BOO!!" Samantha called out, then began to giggle. Leo laughed as he picked her up. April smiled as she followed him in.

"Sammy!" Mike ran to them, his arms waiting for a hug. Leo placed Samantha back down and she ran to Mike. "Oooo! You look freaky, girly-girl!"

"Thanks for taking Sammy out this year, guys. I can't believe I have to work." April pulled back the hood of Samantha's outfit and fixed her red hair. 

"It's no problem, April." Mike tickled Samantha's side. " We haven't gone out on Halloween in a long time."

April then saw Don's costume. " Legolas, right?"

Don thought he was going to cry. " See? At least someone has a brain around here besides me!"

"Speaking of brains," Mike walked over to coffee table and grabbed a candy bowl. "Have some!" He shoved the bowl into April's face. April peered into the bowl at the greenish brown mess inside and made a face.

"What is that?"

"It was supposed to be a Jello mold in the shape of a brain*, but we kinda picked at it." Mike looked down into the bowl, then shoved his finger into the mixture, causing it to make a squishing noise.

"Eww." April replied. She kissed Samantha on the cheek, then walked towards the door. " I'll come back for Sammy around midnight. Have fun!" 

"So?" Leo kneeled down to Samantha. " You wanted to be a ghost this year?"

"I'm not a ghost," The five year old stated. " I'm an apparition!"

Raph shook his head and laughed. " Good grief."

"Well guys. We better get ready." Leo looked at the clock on the wall. " Trick-or-treating starts soon."

"What are you going as, Leo?" Mike slowly moved back to the couch.

"It's a surprise." Leo smiled and headed for his bedroom to change.

Raph turned to Mike. " He's going as a ninja again. He does every year."

"Aw man!!" They heard Leo shout from the hallway.

"I'm gonna go change too!" Mike leaped up from the couch and went to his bedroom. Don walked around the coffee table and sat in an armchair. Samantha sat next to Raph on the couch.

"What is Uncle Donnie supposed to be, Uncle Raph?" Samantha whispered.

"Robin Hood." Raph stifled a laugh. Don's eyes turned from the TV to Raph.

"I heard that." His eyes went back for the TV, but something standing in the hallway caught them. " Mikey? Is THAT your costume?"

Raph and Samantha then turned their heads and saw a figure behind them dressed like a ghost.

"Geesh, Mike. I thought you were more original than that." Raph turned back to the movie. Samantha crossed her arms and pouted.

"Uncle Mikey! You took my idea! You're gonna get all the good candy!" Raph and Don laughed as Samantha sank back down into the couch. 

As they continued to watch the movie, he still stood in the hallway. Raph turned his attention back to him.

"Mike, you can sit down now, man. You're making me freak out just standin there."

He slowly moved without a sound to the couch and stood behind it, making Raph feel more uneasy.

Leo then came out, dressed from head to toe in a black ninja outfit. He stopped and looked at the figure behind the couch. " Mike? What's with the ghost getup? You usually have good ideas."

"I think Mike is OUT of ideas." Don said, without looking up from the TV. 

Leo shrugged. " Oh well. Uh, Raph? Don't you need to get ready?"

"But this is my favorite part! He's about to hack that guy in the heart with an axe!" Raph pointed.

"Oh, that's nice. And what a wonderful thing to be letting Sammy watch." Leo said sarcastically as he sat down in Splinter's armchair. 

"Man, your kids are gonna be SO deprived," Raph stood and wandered down the hallway.

"It's okay Uncle Leo. I've seen this. Daddy let me watch it." She gave Leo a big smile. " Just don't tell Mommy!" 

Just then, they heard a low moan. It was so creepy, it made Don's skin crawl. "That was freaky Mikey. Have you been practicing that?" 

"Do it again Uncle Mikey!" Samantha leaped to her feet and jumped up and down on the couch. They waited for the sound, but he just stood in silence.

"Butthead!" Samantha stuck out her tongue. He then leaped at her, letting out a horrible scream. 

"AHHHHH!" Samantha jumped off the couch and ran to Don. She buried her face in Don's wig and her body shook wildly.

"Mike!" Leo got up and walked over to him. "What is wrong with you?" Leo went to grab his shoulder, but his hand seemed to fall through. "What the-?" He did it again, watching his hand pass right through the body.

"How did you do that Mike?" Don was curious, but didn't move from his seat. Samantha crawled off Don's lap and ran to behind the chair. Raph then returned, dressed in blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Leo asked as Raph pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"The Terminator." He place the glasses on his face and made a snarling expression.

"You look like the Fonz." Don said, making Leo giggle.

Raph was about to respond when they heard another moan, only this time it was louder.

"Okay, Mike. Quit clownin around." Raph walked over to where Leo stood. "You're only making yourself look more stupid."

"That's not all, Raph. Look." Raph watched as Leo shoved his hand right through the body again.

"Man, they're making these costume high tech nowadays."

"Okay dudes! I'm ready!" Mike then wandered out from the hallway and stood in the living room. " I couldn't decide what to be, so I'm going as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle this year." Spreading his arms up, he turned in a circle to show everyone his costume. "What do ya think?" They all stared in disbelief. 

"Mike?" Don's eyes were wide. " How did you do that?"

"Huh?" Mike dropped his arms. " What, this?" He turned around again. " It's easy."

"No." Leo pointed to the figure beside him. " How can you be over there, and right here?"

Mike looked at the figure next to his brother. "Wicked cool ghost costume!" Mike then looked at all of his brothers, then Samantha, then back at the figure. " Hey! Who is that?"

Suddenly, the figure rose into the air, whips of smoke coming out of its body, and it let out another horrifying scream. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT"S A GHOST!!!" The Turtles screamed in unison as they all ran for the door. Samantha looked out, watching the figure hover, then walked to the middle of the living room.

"They're gone Grandpa." She watched as the figure floated back down to the floor. The figure reached down and pick up Samantha. She giggled as Splinter pulled back the hood of his costume. Then Casey appear, laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face.

"We got them SO good this year!" He gave Splinter a high five, then helped him pull the invisible wiring off of his ghost costume, then turned off the fog machine that was strapped on Splinter's back. He helped Splinter remove the layers of fabric**, then placed everything on the couch.

" Ah, that was very fun." Splinter hugged Samantha, then returned her to the floor. "Now, let us take young Samantha out." They began to walk for the door when they heard a low, moaning sound from behind them.

Casey stopped in his tracks. " Uh, Splinter? Was that you?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*- I had a friend that did this one year, but it ended up looking like the Blob instead of a brain. 

**- what they used to make Leo's hand pass through....if it makes sense....its almost four in the morning .....nothing makes sense at this hour......


End file.
